Una Promesa
by Old Grimie
Summary: Oneshot. Uno de nuestros amigos tendrá que decir "Adiós" a un ser amado y también tendrá que cumplir con lo que le prometió, sin importar lo mucho que se cueste


**Es una promesa**

Buenas, con este oneshot quisiera intentar hacer algo, salir de mi zona de confort. Por tanto, invito al lector(a) a disfrutar, por así decirlo, de este corto que muestra una de las historias alternativas en el fandom que me hicieron sentir algo por la forma en la que se podría desenvolver.

Sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto para entretener…**

Todavía no termina de ocultarse el sol, mas la ceremonia ya culminó. Varios estaban presentes. Algunos sin ánimos por la presencia de una figura inusualmente estática, casi como si fuese en contra de su naturaleza. Contempla un objeto inanimado como si estuviese sosteniendo una conversación y esboza una sonrisa por unos momentos para luego cambiarla por unos sollozos y lágrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas.

Poco sería decir que estuvo en vela por dos días con sus noches, no quería preocupar a otros con los detalles del suplicio por el que pasó. Se le acercaron unos cuantos, pero no pudieron cumplir con su cometido, o al menos eso era lo que sentían. Además de dar a entender que estaban presentes ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer? Las limitaciones de los mortales pueden ser una bendición desde un punto de vista y una maldición desde otro más común.

Con el frío que empezaba a hacerse sentir por la ausencia ya completa de los rayos del astro mayor en el cielo de Equestria, uno de sus ojos sintió la re sequedad por haber llorado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Permaneció inmóvil y sin hacer nada más, excepto por las breves ocasiones en que alguien se le acercaba para tan solo saludar y preguntar por su estado anímico. Un "Estaré bien, gracias por preguntar" era todo lo que salía de sus dispares labios que daban muestra de querer soltar lo que su pecho contenía en un grito desgarrador. Pero una promesa no le permitiría manifestar de tal forma su descontento, sabía muy bien lo que podría provocar si dejase que los sentimientos negativos que guardaba en su interior salieran con toda su fuerza de su pecho. Estaba consciente del caos que desataría.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti? — le preguntó una alicornio con un manto azul oscuro y una melena que reflejaba las estrellas de la noche.

— Hay algo que quisiera pedirte — respondió con voz temblorosa el dolido — ¿podrías vigilar mis sueños por esta noche?

— Claro, velaré por que descanses bien con sueños agradables.

— Solo una cosa te pido — añade una instrucción forzando la saliva que no podía tragar — , no permitas que ella aparezca en mis sueños. No podría soportar verla y despertar sin ella a mi lado.

— Entiendo el dolor mejor que muchos y entiendo cómo te sientes ahora.

— ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué es lo que entiendes si no estuviste aquí por mil años?

— Tu tampoco estuviste aquí por un tiempo similar — contestó la alicornio con una voz calmada que igualmente provocó una mirada de desagrado en Discord — . Por difícil que sea de creer, yo también pasé por lo mismo.

— ¿Dices eso por que es verdad, o lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?

— Ambas son la razón. Ella era una amiga mía, una pegaso que no podía ver con los ojos, pero sí podía ver con el corazón. Fue la primera a la que podría haber considerado como mi amiga. Lamentablemente, caí ante la oscuridad de Nightmare Moon tan solo unos años después de conocer a esa potrilla — suspiró con voz temblorosa — . Y cuando regresé a Equestria, solo pude ver una pequeña piedra desgastada por el tiempo junto a un árbol. Ya, ya ni siquiera se podía leer su nombre en ella.

— No sabía que te pasó algo así de terrible.

— Eres muy afortunado, Discord. Tu sí pudiste despedirte y hacerle compañía mientras expiraba. Nos retiramos, esta noche tenemos trabajo por hacer — se despidió porque no podía mantener la compostura al sacar ese tema.

Discord sintió parte del peso que Luna cargaba encima por ese dolor. Por un momento olvidó que se sentía destrozado y usó su habilidad de manipulación para hacer un poco de bien.

— ¿Sabes si fue feliz? — preguntó cuando la princesa estaba a punto de emprender vuelo.

— Me gusta pensar que lo fue — respondió soltando una lágrima sin voltear para no hacerlo más difícil.

— Seguramente tuvo una de las mejores experiencias del mundo, conoció a una asombrosa poni y también tuvo el privilegio de que ella la considerara como su amiga. Aún cuando su amiga se equivocara — dijo mientras hacía aparecer una flor en su garra — , ella seguramente tenía la certeza de que haría todo lo posible por redimirse y volver a visitarla. Ella la esperaría, incluso si eso tomara más de una vida — agregó depositando la flor al pie de la lápida que observaba — . Incluso si no estuviste con ella en esos momentos, estoy seguro de que guardaría por el resto de su vida el poco tiempo que pasó contigo como el más valioso de sus tesoros. Uno que dura más que el efímero oro.

— Gracias — dice con una sonrisa en la boca — , aunque queríamos ayudar, acabamos siendo consoladas por un corazón que en su interior guarda nobleza. Cuenta con nosotras para devolverte el favor, en cuanto te acuestes descansarás tranquilo, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

— Gracias, lo aprecio mucho.

Se sintió, en cierta forma, un poco mejor tras haber prestado su ayuda a alguien que también pasó por algo difícil de superar. Ya se había ido con una sonrisa, mas el dolido seguía en el mismo estado, otra vez solo con sus pensamientos.

— Dices que soy afortunado. Yo no lo veo así, estar con ella mientras el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía fue un tormento incluso peor que estar atrapado en la piedra por mil años — dejó caer nuevas lágrimas de sus ya muy enrojecidos ojos — . Si tan solo pudiese cambiar diez mil años en esa prisión por un día más a su lado, con gusto lo haría… En verdad fuiste especial, con tu ayuda pude reformarme y hasta llegué a hacer varios amigos, aprendí nuevas formas de divertirme y también aprendí a no pensar solo en mi, eso me trajo mucha felicidad. Hasta compartiste conmigo el corto tiempo que tienen los mortales en este mundo. Tiempo es algo que yo tengo de sobra, pero tu me regalaste el poco que tenías para que fuese feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. Ahora ya no estás — pone su garra de águila sobre la lápida tocando la talladura de mariposas — , creo que esto llegó en su debido momento, ya que fuiste la primera de tus amigas en irse, no me imagino lo mucho que habrías sufrido si alguna de ellas se hubiese adelantado.

La escena ahora era contemplada por una mirada seria pero a la vez comprensiva que usaba todas sus fuerzas por mantener la compostura. Su sola presencia llegó a hacerse notar por la falta del característico frío de la noche, consecuencia del manejo frecuente de un astro.

— Mis condolencias, Discord.

— No hace falta que lo digas, estuviste en el funeral, con eso basta.

— No lo digo por simple formalismo — explicó para calmar al señor del caos que todavía le guardaba cierto rencor — . Lo que digo lo digo por el pesar de verte sufriendo.

— Ya me viste sufrir antes y no fue algo de lo que compadecieras en el pasado, gobernante de Equestria — respondió con sequedad.

— Por favor, Discord, no estoy aquí para poner sal en tu herida. En esa ocasión sufriste por seguir una senda egoísta, pero ahora es diferente porque tu dolor nace de haber amado. En verdad desearía que nadie sufriera ese dolor tan profundo, sin embargo, es necesario en la vida.

— ¡Y qué te hace pensar que uno "necesita" algo tan horrible como esto! — levantó la voz poniéndose cara a cara con la princesa del sol — ¡Acaso piensas que me merezco esto!

— Yo, yo… — esperó un momento para poner en orden sus ideas — No quise decir eso, sino que estas cosas pasan para que apreciemos más lo que tenemos.

— ¿Tienes que perder algo para apreciarlo? — inquirió con voz desafiante — ¿tengo yo que perder algo para saber que lo aprecio en verdad? Por todo lo que es bueno y malo, yo ya sabía que la amaba como amo el caos, incluso más de lo que amo ver las cosas fuera de lugar. Por ella era capaz de poner orden en mi vida y hacer todo en contra de mi naturaleza para hacerla sonreír. No había nada en este mundo, o en cualquier otro, que no podría hacer por ella.

— Excepto una cosa — interrumpió Celestia recordándole un hecho — . Hay una cosa que no podrías haber hecho por ella porque se lo prometiste.

Dicho comentario lo dejó en el suelo, literalmente clavó sus garras en la tierra y presionó con todas sus fuerzas el césped con el humus en el que estaba plantado. Su cordura, que ya estaba bastante reducida, parecía desvanecerse por el dolor de verse limitado por una promesa que no podía romper.

— ¡Ella me hizo jurar que no lo haría y no lo hice! — soltó con un llanto desesperado — ¡Cómo habría deseado hacerla inmortal, pasar la eternidad con ella, estar juntos, HABRÍA RENUNCIADO AL CAOS POR COMPLETO PARA QUE ELLA ESTUVIESE POR SIEMPRE!

— ¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿la habrías condenado a pasar por el suplicio por el que pasamos mi hermana y yo al ver generaciones pasar sin pode impedir que sus días se terminen? ¿la habrías condenado a pasar por un dolor como el que tienes que aguantar ahora? ¿Le desearías algo tan cruel a la poni que amabas? — inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a los innumerables amigos de los que tuvo que despedirse en el sueño eterno — ¡TU NO FORMASTE LAZOS CON TANTOS SERES CUYA EXISTENCIA FUE TAN MARAVILLOSA COMO CORTA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡TU NO SABES LO DOLOROSO Y HASTA LO HORRIBLE QUE ES LLEGAR A PERDER A TANTOS QUE LLEGAS A ACOSTUMBRARTE!

Finalmente el temple de la princesa del sol dejó paso a su debilidad. Rompió en llanto y se desplomó por soltar de repente algo que tenía guardado desde dentro.

Saber que Tia, como solía decirle en su niñez, una potrilla que lo desafiaba cada vez que hacía sus travesuras, estaba guardando algo tan doloroso para ella misma. Saber que estaba sufriendo todo este tiempo y que su carga se hacía cada vez más grande con el tiempo. No tenía palabras para describir esa sensación, porque él había perdido a un ser amado, pero ella lo ha tenido que sufrir una y otra vez mientras se hacía responsable de su reino. Entender eso, conmovió al dracónequs.

— Sabes, ella me obligó a hacer tres promesas — le dijo acariciando su melena tal como lo hacía su madre antes de que llegara a crecer, lo cual la sorprendió e hizo que por un momento cesaran las lágrimas — . Esto te lo digo porque si las repito no las olvidaré.

— ¿Tres? ¿Hiciste tres promesas?

— Claro, tres son fáciles de recordar — explicó recostándose en el césped junto con ella — . La primera fue que no la hiciera inmortal, ella quería vivir el tiempo que le correspondía y lo vivió conmigo, sin duda fue el mayor regalo que pudo darme. Con su amor curó muchos males que tenía.

— ¿Cuál fue la segunda promesa? — preguntó ya un poco más calmada.

— Que pensara y me preocupara por los demás, eso para que no destruya Equestria si algo llegara a pasarle. Sabes, pienso cumplir todo lo que le prometí y los estoy haciendo muy bien, todavía sigo pensando en los demás, aunque cuesta mucho por como estoy ahora.

— ¿Y qué fue lo tercero?

— Eso me lo guardo por ahora, pero espero poder cumplirlo, porque será la cosa más difícil que ella me haya pedido. Pero por ella estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¿Y no me lo dirás? Sabes que te conozco desde hace miles de años, puedo ayudarte.

— No dudo que tienes buenas intenciones, pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararme antes de cumplir esa promesa…. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Yo … Por alguna razón me siento bien.

— Es porque estuviste guardando mucha agua salada en esos ojos, Tia, no es bueno retener líquidos por mucho tiempo y un par de milenios no son poca cosa.

— No entiendo cómo lo hiciste, pero te estás haciendo bueno.

— Viniendo de ti, eso es un cumplido.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— Claro, mientras no sea dinero — confirmó con algo de humor.

— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte para cumplir tus tres promesas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Gracias, Celestia.

— No tienes que agradecerme, tu me escuchaste y me hiciste sentir mejor cuando tenía que ser al revés.

— Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte — corrigió con una sonrisa — . De no ser por ti, nunca habría conocido la amistad, tampoco a la que se convertiría en mi esposa y que me daría los años más felices que he tenido hasta ahora, nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado que un ser tan delicado acabaría siendo más fuerte que yo y llenara por esos años el vacío que traté de llenar con diversiones y cosas egoístas. Gracias a ti es que pude conocerla y ser verdaderamente feliz.

— Solo no olvides que mi oferta de ayudarte en lo que sea sigue en pie, solo pídelo y mi hermana y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestros cascos por apoyarte, es una promesa.

 **Varios años después…**

de las Mane 6 solo quedaba Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, que era inmortal por ser una alicornio. Spike, su fiel asistente llegó a ser uno de los dragones más respetados por convertirse en el consejero de la reina Ember, sus visitas a Equestria se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes por las dificultades que representaban su gran tamaño y las responsabilidades que tenía en la tierra de los dragones.

Por otro lado, Ponyville se había convertido en una metrópolis, tan avanzada como Canterlot, aunque mantenía la esencia de sus orígenes como una humilde granja de manzanas que todavía administraba la familia Apple.

La princesa de la amistad pasaba tiempo visitando de tanto en tanto a los descendientes de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, quienes siempre le hacían recordar los buenos tiempos que pasó con sus amigas. Son solo recuerdos, pero esa felicidad que tuvo entre sus cascos se extendería mediante el vínculo establecido que duraría más que una vida e incluso más que varias generaciones.

En Canterlot, la princesa Celestia estaba exhausta, pues tuvo que atender demasiadas responsabilidades en el mismo día en que un malentendido casi provoca una declaración de guerra con los Yacks, que habían malinterpretado una carta por el uso de un lenguaje demasiado "elegante" para su gusto.

Por el cansancio pidió a su hermana que se encargar de levantar el sol en esta ocasión. Nada sospechaba, todo el problema era parte de una treta para llegar a obligarla a tomarse el día y empezar con algo fuera de lo común.

Al despertar de un sueño reparador, vio un pequeño florero de cristal junto a su cama, el cual tenía apoyada una nota que decía "bUen diha" con un corazón dibujado y una flor azul claro en su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo intrigada acercándose a oler la delicada flor — … Es broma venenosa…

En las afueras de Ponyville estaba una cabaña abandonada. Cerca de ella había una lápida que, a pesar del tiempo, estaba bien cuidada. A su lado estaban otras cuatro que tenían diferentes símbolos tallados que representaban los talentos especiales de las que alguna vez formaron el equipo de las más famosas heroínas de Equestria. En un humilde lugar estaban reunidas.

El viento sopla suavemente y se oyen los cantos de diferentes aves y el murmullo de las aguas de un riachuelo que fluía cerca.

En la lápida que tenía talladas tres mariposas había una inscripción.

"Querido Discord, gracias por darme los mejores años que pude tener en mi vida. Por eso es que te pedí tres cosas.

Deja que mi vida dure lo que tiene que durar, para que así cada momento sea más valioso.

Piensa en los demás y ve que puedas hacer todo lo que te sea posible por hacer felices a otros como lo hiciste conmigo.

Por último, promete que abrirás tu corazón y serás feliz aunque yo ya no esté contigo.

Con todo el amor que podría dar, Fluttershy"


End file.
